Blue Glow
by whatthedoormousesaid
Summary: Harry and Draco have formed a secret friendship. But what happens when their feelings start to grow? This is my first fanfiction by the way. Set in the 7th book. Not entirely cohesive with the plot in the books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters and setting and what not belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author Note: Hi whoever decides to read this. I hope you like it. It's my first fanfiction. I've tried to keep everyone mostly in character. Although Draco and Harry not as much. Please, please review. Critical feedback is very much appreciated. Particularly could you all let me know what I can do in general to make the characters as believable as possible and tell me if I'm trying too hard at anything and any pointers you have. Also positive feedback is wonderful. Ah yes so here it begins.

Chapter 1

Harry woke up to thin beams of sunshine filtering in through the window. As he tried to blink away his dreams and morning haze, he noticed the tapping that had woken him up in the first place. An eagle owl was at his window. He opened the window quietly and took the letter attached to the owl's leg. Just as quietly, he unfolded it, read it, and looked around. Then he brushed out of his dorm, through the common room and out into the castle, turning quickly down a side corridor and up a small flight of stairs.

***

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the rest of the school began to wake up and go to breakfast. Ron sneezed and rolled out of bed. He rubbed his head and looked up sheepishly, expecting Harry to be laughing at him. Instead, he was met with the mocking smiles of Seamus and Dean. Neville was peering at him apologetically. Ron tried to get up but instead sneezed again.  
"You alright mate?" Dean asked. He offered Ron a hand up.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Anyone seen Harry?" Ron asked. They all shook their heads. "That's funny... I wonder where he is. He's been getting up earlier lately and-" Ron interrupted himself with another sneeze.  
"You should stay in bed today Ron," Neville implored solemnly, before heading down to breakfast.  
"Aw poor Ronald is siiiiccckkk and needs to stay in beeed. Should we owl for his mum Dean?" Seamus joked. Ron glared at them.  
"'Ey fuck you, yeah?" He stalked out of the room and to the showers. Dean and Seamus laughed and followed Neville down to breakfast.  
In the Great Hall, Hermione craned her neck to look for Harry. Ron, she knew, would not be down for several more minutes. He had been waking up later this year. He was finally getting more serious about his school work. But he still procrastinated for a large part of the night and thus had been staying up until late hours trying to finish things. Harry however, usually came down to breakfast just a little after Hermione. A few minutes later Ron came in, somewhat staggering Hermione noticed. As he sat down at the table it became apparent that his nose and eyes were slightly pink.  
"Ron, are you alright?" You look like you've been crying," Hermione said. The rest of Ron's face turned very pink and Dean could be heard from slightly down the table saying, "Poor Ronnie was up all night crying because his boyfriend dumped him." Everyone around them laughed and missed the slightly confused look that Seamus shot at Dean.  
"I'm sick, alright?" Ron mumbled, as the laughter subsided. Hermione made a nonspecific but sympathetic noise and began to read the issue of the Daily Prophet, which had just been dropped next to her bowl of cereal. "Anything interesting?" Ron asked.  
"Well, there is this article about a new discovery in the field of combined arcane herbology and cryptology in which-" Ron sneezed yet again. "My goodness Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Perhaps you should-"  
"Don't. Say. Anything." Ron shot a nervous glance toward Dean, who simply grinned innocently at Ron and then turned back to his conversation with Seamus and Lavender.

***

The first class of the day was Charms. Ron and Hermione walked in with Neville, who had failed to realize that their twenty four inch paper on the different uses of the Artollo charm was due that day. As a mass of other students trickled in, Harry emerged from among the throng and took his seat next to Ron.  
"Hullo mate," Ron said cheerfully. He had forgotten about Harry's absence that morning. Hermione was about to ask where Harry had been during breakfast when Harry jovially patted Ron on the shoulder and remarked, "So Ronnie, I heard your boyfriend dumped you last night. Do you think you're gonna be okay?" He made puppy dog eyes at Ron, who merely grimaced.  
"Ah yes, Harry has gotten the news Ron," Dean called from a desk behind them. "We want to let you know that all of us are offering our most sincere emotional support to you in this time of need." Hermione shook her head.  
"And what's so funny about a boy having a boyfriend. Dean?" She directed her question at Dean, looking him hard in the eyes. Seamus gave Hermione a small smile over Dean's shoulder. Ron looked ready to back up Hermione and Harry sat back impassively.  
"Well I suppose..." Dean trailed off. "Fair enough Hermione. You've put me in my place." He smiled warmly at her. A tiny noise of a throat clearing could be heard at the front of the classroom. They turned their attention to Professor Flitwick, who had just stepped onto his stack of books and was about to address the class. Harry laughed to himself imperceptibly.  
Down near the front of the room, a certain Draco Malfoy was sharing in this imperceptible laugh. Crabbe and Goyle had not noticed his absence at breakfast that morning at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter woo

Author Note: Second chapter yaaay. I guess the author note is mostly the same as before. I mean I'm uploading this right after my first chapter. Umms... I put fluff in this chapter. There will be much much more later. Review please!

Chapter 2

Ron's sneezes were becoming more frequent as the day wore on, despite Hermione's attempt at a spell to prevent them until Ron could go to Madame Pomfrey later.  
"I'll just go see her during potions," Ron remarked over a create your own sandwich lunch. "It's not like I'll be missing anything wonderful anyway"  
"You are not missing class Ron Weasley," Hermione told him, in a very final way. By this point in the day, Ron's nose was also running miserably. "Here, I'll do this little spell that should stop the sneezes until after classes." All three were shocked when the spell did not take effect with Hermione's usual brilliance. As Hermione and Ron continued to bicker, Harry let his gaze wander across the Great Hall. It sought a pair of silver eyes and held them. The owner of those silver eyes jerked his head toward the hall. Harry gave a short nod.  
"Right you two, I'm off to potions early then I think." He got up nonchalantly.  
"Harry wait," Hermione said. You've been so quiet lately, and now you're leaving one of your favorite times of the day early so you can go to one of your least favorite sooner? Is something wrong?" Harry shook his head dolefully.  
"Can we talk about this later Herms?" He asked. He was already stepping over the bench and looking toward the hallway. Hermione sighed.  
"I suppose if you're in that much of a rush," she said. Ron was raising his eyebrows at Harry.  
"Look, don't be mad. I promise we'll talk after dinner today," Harry told them. "I'm okay. I promise. I've just got to do something right now"  
"Alright Harry... I'm just worried about you," Hermione said.  
"Well don't be." Harry flashed them his winning smile. Under his calm demeanor he was thinking fast. What was he going to tell them? Not the truth. That wasn't an option. Probably never would be. He would just have to make something up and watch his guard a little better.  
As he walked away from them, he heard Ron saying "Maybe he had to talk to Dumbledore privately..." That could work, Harry thought. Thank you Ron!

***

Out in the hallway Harry saw Draco turning down a hallway that Harry suspected would take them to one of the secret rooms Draco had found in the school. Despite Harry's Marauder's Map, Draco had still managed to find more secret rooms, passages, and all manner of other enjoyable secrets than Harry had.  
However, as Harry continued to follow Draco at an unsuspicious distance, they walked past the place that Harry had suspected they would be stopping. He picked up his pace a bit, worried that he would lose Draco somewhere. They were now almost to the dungeons, an area which Harry had gotten to know better recently but still did not know well enough. He turned down the last hall Draco had turned down and saw Draco step seemingly onto thin air and then through a solid stone wall. Harry walked up to the place, half-expecting to stub his toe on the invisible block Draco had stepped onto. But when he got to where he was sure the spot was, he found only air. He kicked around a bit and heard laughter coming from the other side of the wall.  
"Draco! How do I get in!" He whispered harshly.  
"Just lighten up Harry..." Harry could hear Draco's voice getting farther away.  
"I don't want to play games right now," Harry muttered to himself. "Lighten up... lighten up... What the hell does he mean... Of course!" Harry smacked his forehead, remembering charms class from last week. They had learned a spell that would allow them to levitate a foot or so above the ground. It was difficult to keep oneself from shivering about once in the air and, if controlled badly, one would find oneself jerking around involuntarily. This had sadly happened during Neville's attempts. A few others had been knocked out of the air as he ricocheted into them.  
"Dragonflus," Harry said under his breath. Keeping carefully focused, he shifted himself to the spot where Draco had been standing moments ago. Aha! He could feel the step under his feet now. He walked forward, and did not bang his nose into the wall as he had slightly feared. Instead he found himself staring down a hallway much like the one he had just left, only lit by a blue glow emanating from random stones in the walls down the length of the corridor. As he did not see Draco, he walked toward the metal door at the end. Before he could reach for the doorknob, Draco whisked the door open and stepped out, quickly shutting it behind himself.  
"Took you long enough." He grinned slyly at Harry.  
"Why did call me away from lunch?" Harry asked. He was slightly peeved, but slightly pleased as well. "Was it to show me this?" Draco shook his head.  
"I couldn't stand anymore of that awful dribble coming out of Crabbes and Goyle's mouths." He grimaced. Harry thought better of asking whether he meant their words of their food. "It's nice though isn't it?" Draco asked, sweeping his arm grandly.  
"Yes very," Harry said dryly. "Look you. Ron and Hermione are starting to get suspicious. We can't be doing this during lunch. It's too weird for me to leave early when I've got potions next. Now I need to explain to them why I've been "so quiet" these past few weeks. I'm thinking of making something up about Dumbledore... maybe secret lessons"  
"Always the smart ideas," Draco said seriously.  
"Actually," Harry laughed, "this particular idea was inspired by something Ron said"  
"No." Draco laughed as well. Despite the time he and Harry were spending together, he still had a lot of dislike for Ron and Hermione, though admittedly less. "Anyway, if you weren't being such a sour puss right now, you would definitely agree that this hallway is very pretty." He smiled girlishly. "Hey I am _not_ a sour puss!" Harry said brattily.  
"No, no, you're an eight year old sour puss," Draco corrected himself, smirking. Harry crossed his arms and gained a more mature composer, raising one eyebrow. Draco felt a tingle go through him for a moment.  
"You know," he said, taking a step forward, "It's be nice to see that happy side you show around everyone else." Harry took a step back, confusion darting through his eyes.  
"I told you," he said uncertainly, "I'm sick of keeping that up as a front around everyone. I like that I don't have to be all perfect and cheerful around you"  
"Yes you're all dark and brooding, but really some of it must be real." Draco took another step closer.  
"Draco... what are you-" Harry suddenly found himself up against the wall being ferociously tickled. "Draco! No stop- I- tickling- can't- take- Stop!" Harry trailed off into helpless giggles.  
"Admit this hall is the prettiest you've ever seen!" Draco ordered.  
"Ah no stop okay! It's the prettiest hallway I've every seen," Harry said through his laughter.  
"That's what I thought," Draco said, stopping.  
"You're a dick," Harry said. But he was smiling. Draco could feel something bubbling up in him. He shook it off.  
"We should get to potions," he said.  
"Hey wait, what's behind the door?" Harry asked.  
"Mmm, not yet," Draco said. He put an arm out, just in case Harry tried to look.  
"Fine," Harry said. He didn't have the energy to try and see just now. "How did you find this place anyway?" He asked, as they began walking back down the corridor. Draco shrugged, a little embarrassed.  
"I was having trouble with that charm and I didn't want anyone to see me practicing, so I went into the less used passages down here. I happened to stumble across this little treat while levitating down the hallway. Also," Draco stopped a few yards from the door, "I discovered this." He began to drag his wand between several glowing stones. The light left streaks in the wake of his wand's path and slowly began swirling into a splotch of blue between the stones. "This leads to right near the potions classroom," he told Harry. "I get easily entertained," he said in reply to Harry's look. Harry laughed. Draco thought he was definitely liking the sound of it.  
"You've got a lot of dumb luck," Harry said.  
"More like brilliance," Draco replied as he began to walk through the wall. "Oh by the way," he said, turning around. "Be careful of the-" Harry stepped out, not being careful of the gap down to the floor, and fell directly into Draco. They toppled to the ground. Draco winced and he heard Harry's head knock against stone. Harry groaned softly and tried to push himself up, blinking stars out of his eyes. Then as his vision cleared, his heart thumped painfully in his chest. His face was mere inches away from Draco's. He tried to push himself up further but his head throbbed explosively and he fell back down. Draco rested a tentative hand on Harry's head.  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly.  
"Ugh... I don't know." Harry could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but he didn't know if it was from the clonk to his noggin or his proximity to Draco. Things were spinning again.  
A large group of Gryffindors, including Ron and Hermione, chose that moment to walk down the hallway. Draco roughly shoved Harry off him and they both staggered to their feet.  
"Watch where the fuck you're going Potter!" Draco spat with as much venom as he could muster.  
"Maybe you shouldn't try to trip me then Malfoy." Harry's voice dripped murder. They glared at each other. Ron stepped forward.  
"Malfoy you better back off," he said warningly. But he finished rather pitifully with an attack of sneezes that left him swaying. Draco laughed maliciously.  
"It's not my fault Golden Boy here can't see shit," Draco said. He looked at Ron challengingly. "I'd like to see you try something. You can barely hold yourself up"  
Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Come on Ron, he's a prick. He's not worth it though. Let's just get to class." Ron didn't move. Hermione came up as well.  
"Ron." She took his arm. He stayed tense for a few more minutes before visibly relaxing. Harry let go of his arm. Hermione began to lead him toward the classroom. Draco heard Seamus make some hoke to him and clap him on the back. Just before the group entered the room, Harry turned around and looked at Draco for one intense second. Then he was inside and Draco was left standing still, wondering what had just happened.  
He turned when he heard lumbering footsteps about to roung the corner. Crabbe and Goyle were here and Pansy was with them.  
"Ooohh Draco we heard those whiny Gryffindors giving you a hard time. Are you alright?" She looped one arm through his.  
"I'm fine," he said gruffly. "I can take care of myself perfectly well." He pulled his arm out of hers. She looked hurt but covered it with a haughty scowl. "Let's just go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as beforee

Author Note: Sorry these chapters keep being so short. I'm trying to update fast enough though and I think if I made them longer it would take me longer. But we'll see. Inspiration keeps striking me very late at night. So I write it in my notebook and then type it up lata. I was up til three in the morning last night writing this once. Ha that's kind of a paradox right there. With the morning and night. But I digress. Thank you to HPDMsasunaru for your review! And thank you to everyone who added me to their favorite stories/author alert lists. It's must more than I expected and it makes me very happy :) I'd still love more reviews of course but you don't gotta. I've been thinking a lot about the process of writing fanfiction and how it differs from writing an entirely original story. Which, incidentally I've got to start on this week for my creative writing class. I hope that won't make my updates less frequent. But school work unfortunately takes precedence over this. Anyway, without further ado:

Chapter 3

Draco kept to himself that night. He wandered the halls for awhile, avoiding any areas in which he knew he might run into acquaintances. That meant no Slytherin common room, no library, no Great Hall, and nowhere near the Gryffindor tower. He strode down side halls and back stairways. He paused in an alcove, which had a window overlooking the grounds. He could see a sliver of moon hanging low in the sky. A few lone clouds drifted aimlessly through the night, bellies swirled around by lower drafts of wind. Several stars were beginning to come out and aided the moon in faintly lighting up the grounds. He opened the window a little and the smell of rain wafted into his little alcove. The outside seemed to be drawing him with promises of calm.  
Draco wished he could slow down his thoughts. They were mostly centered around Harry. Draco kept replaying the incident before potions and the feelings he was trying to pretend were not beginning to stir in him. Perhaps they had begun several weeks ago. Maybe years. He was muddled. He thought back to when he and Harry had realised that maybe they really ought to be friends, not enemies.

***

It was soon after school had started, on a particularly warm night and well past curfew. Draco had been walking near the lake when he saw someone sitting by it. The figure had their head thrown back to the full moon. Draco took a few steps closer and cringed when he heard a twig snap beneath his foot. Although he could not make out the exact features of the person, he could tell that their expression read as one of relaxation and really, their whole body language exuded that feeling. He hadn't wanted to disturb them, merely try to make out who it was. However, upon stepping on that fateful twig, they had turned to him. Their face fell into shadow but he knew that the moon shone directly on his.  
"Malfoy?" They called out. And then he knew it was Harry.  
"Potter. What are you doing out at this hour?" Both their voices lacked their usual edge. It was something about the night.  
"I should ask the same of you," Harry replied. "But I won't. It's too nice out to bother." He turned back toward the lake. Draco stayed standing. He could already feel then that he was on the precipice of something. He cautiously walked up to where Harry was sitting and gracefully bent down to sit next to him. They sat in silence for some time. Curiously, Draco could not think of one even remotely nasty thing to say. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.  
Finally, Harry broke the silence. "I suppose maybe I will ask. What brings you out here?" Draco remained quiet for a moment, startled. He had been in deep thought about the events that had been transpiring since close to the end of the summer. Recently, they had taken a seemingly irreversible turn.  
"I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts circling round in my head. I thought being outside might calm me down a little," Draco said.  
"Care to expand on that?" Harry asked. Something about his position said it was fine if Draco didn't tell him. His tone though expressed sincere curiosity. Draco thought about what he had to lose. Nothing, came the quick answer as he posed the question to himself. He and Harry had exchanged scant harsh words with each other that year so far. He had noticed a definite change in Harry, a detachment that had not been there the previous year. Anyway, Draco thought, who else would he tell?  
"Well, around the end of the summer, my parents started fighting." Draco paused and looked up at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction, see if should keep going. Harry simply looked complacent. So Draco continued.  
"I could hear their arguments escalating. Father had begun to stop talking to mother by the time school was about to start. He would tell me he didn't know what was causing the tension. But he's always been too self-important to back down from a fight. I knew what was going on though. Mother told me a little before the fighting started that she couldn't support Voldemort anymore. That once he'd come back to power, she was scared for her life but couldn't say anything, obviously. The only reason she told me was because I had expressed the same fears and feelings then." Harry had become much more alert as Draco was talking. At this, his mouth dropped open a little.  
"She knew father would never feel the same way and that she couldn't tell him any of this. She told me never to breathe a word to him, even of my own feelings. Especially of my own feelings. But her frustration had to come out somehow, and so they fought. Mostly about small things. Their fights usually ended with father throwing something or mother crying and leaving the room. It was worse when they argued late at night." Draco's eyes clouded over as he briefly remembered one particularly bad night in which his father had aimed not at the floor, but at his mother. He quickly pushed the memory away.  
"I was hesitant to leave for school. I knew things would get worse without me there to calm each of them down. I was scared for mother. I knew also though, that I really had no choice about going to school or not. A few weeks ago, mother sent me a letter telling me she was leaving. She had told father finally that she couldn't support Voldemort any longer. Now Death Eaters are after her to kill her. I haven't heard from her since that last letter and father hadn't sent me one since before that." Draco stopped. He was surprised at how easy it had been to pour that all out to Harry. He now looked at Harry again. He had no idea how Harry would react to any of this.  
Harry was stunned, not only by the weight of what Draco had just told him, but because Draco had told him it at all. He fished around for something to say that could possibly be a worthy reply.  
"I'm sorry," he finally said, feeling lame. "I really am. I know that doesn't sound like much... Are up holding up alright?" That was a stupid question, he berated himself. Draco smiled a little. That was a good sign, Harry told himself. For a moment, a tiny side of his brain yelled that Draco was his rival. But it really was a miniscule part. Harry mostly just wanted to help Draco if he could.  
"I'm holding up as best as could be expected I suppose," Draco said, still with his little smile. The smile was sad though, Harry realized. "I'm fine when I can distract myself," Draco continued. "During the night though, everyone- most people-" he looked at Harry and corrected himself "are asleep. That's when I start to get worried. Really worried. I don't know anything. There's no way I can know anything until someone decides to tell me. I'm dreading winter holidays, being in the manor with just father. I still love and look up to him in many ways, but..." Draco stopped. He was in awe of how easily his most private feelings were coming out. And to Harry of all people.  
"But what?" Harry prompted cautiously.  
"But," Draco gathered himself up. He would never before have said this. "I'm really beginning to hate that bastard"  
"Wow..." Harry said.  
"Sorry," Draco said quickly. "I shouldn't say something like that when your father's dead"  
"That's not a fair way to think Malfoy," Harry told him immediately. Draco was surprised at Harry's vehemence.  
"Sorry," he said again feebly.  
"No, it's alright," Harry told him. They sat in silence again for a few minutes. Draco's mind was in utter chaos. He felt like an idiot. The sound of water gently lapping against the rocks provided a stark contrast. Harry's mind was in an entirely different kind of chaos. He had not been expecting to hear this much when he asked Draco what it was he had been thinking about that brought him out so late at night.  
"Look, I really want you to know, don't worry about it okay?" Harry asked Draco. Draco gave a short laugh.  
"Thanks," he said. "You know, this is really weird. You trying to make me feel better"  
"I know." Harry found himself laughing as well. "Don't think I'm not just as surprised as you are"

***

They had eased up after that and began to talk about more things, discovering that they actually had a lot in common. Harry had told him in later in the following week what had been going on in his mind during their discussion. He had felt just as nervous as Draco did. But just as happy afterward. Draco smiled fondly as he remembered this now. But pulled out of his memory, he began to fret once more. The worry for his mother was looming in the back of his mind but closer to the front now, was a new worry. What if he really was attracted to Harry? He could feel an anxious current of energy running through him and the breeze from outside felt so calming. He decided a walk through the grounds might help him air out his brain. It had helped him that night, even before he began to talk to Harry.  
When he got outside, he still felt so tumultuous inside and felt like running. So he did. He ran as fast as he could, as if that might help him escape the thoughts swirling faster and faster in his head. He tried to outrun the memory emblazoned in his mind of Harry's face so close to his. Of Harry's emerald eyes, filled with bright surprise and murky pain. Of the way Harry's hair felt soft between his fingers.  
Panting, Draco came to a halt by the lake, close to where he and Harry had first talked. He bent down and dipped his hand into the water, just as the first drops of rain began to fall. The ripples in the water started slow and far apart, but soon became indiscernible from one another as the surface of the lake was pelted with droplets. Draco mentally cursed himself for leaving his cloak inside. He could feel a chill spreading through his body as he became thoroughly soaked. But he did now want to go back in yet. He wouldn't know what to do with himself.  
"Draco?" A voice called out. He turned around startled. Oh no, he thought.  
"Is that you? I can hardly see with all this rain," Harry said. Draco's shoulders slumped. He couldn't talk to Harry right now.  
"Yes it's me," he called back, trying to cover the shaking in his voice. He stood up and turned to face Harry. "What are you doing out here in the rain"  
"Same to you," Harry said cheerfully, walking up to him. "But I love the rain." He smiled broadly. Draco opened his mouth to reply but his voice caught in his throat at the sight of that smile.  
Harry realized Draco was only in a T-shirt and jeans. "You silly," he said, "out here in the cold rain with no cloak." Then concern took over his eyes. "Draco, you're shaking all over. Here." Harry reached to give Draco his cloak but Draco shook his head and looked away.  
"No don't. It won't do much good by now," he said.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Draco turned back toward him. Harry's brow was furrowed with worry as he moved closer to Draco. Draco felt his heart pounding.  
"Nothing," he said, but he couldn't keep his voice even. Harry's look of concern deepened. He knew something was wrong. Draco wouldn't have stayed out here without his cloak otherwise. And it must be very troubling if he wouldn't tell Harry what it was.  
"Draco..." Harry trailed off sympathetically. And slowly, without quite realizing what he was doing, he reached out his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of Draco's face, tucking it behind his ear. Draco's eyes widened and he breathed in sharply. Why isn't he moving his hand away? Draco thought, almost wildly, as Harry asked himself the same question.  
"I- I," Draco stuttered, "I have to go! I just remembered something." And he dashed away, stumbling slightly over the wet ground.  
Harry did not turn to watch him go. Instead, he was staring at his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same

Author Note: Thank you once againnnnn to everyone who's added my story to their alerts list! And thank you for the reviewsss. To blue blah: thank you so much for the advice. I was trying to figure out how to indent my paragraphs but I can't figure it out. I've added the spaces between the paragraphs this time. What do you mean by overdone? To Vampress-Fruzichia: Yay I'm trying to accomplish that :) To StoryTagger: I'm pondering that bit you said about Dumbledore. I'm not sure about it yet thoughh. To everybody: I hope you all like this chapter. It's angsty but fluffy too.

Chapter 4

The next day found Harry in a daze in the morning. An almost entirely sleepless daze. He had finally fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning. After his shower, he had looked in the mirror and so he knew he looked like death on the move. But this was not the result of one night with little sleep. No. This kind of night had become a pattern. These last two nights had been worse than usual and they were taking a physical toll on Harry. His reflection stared dully back at him, large dark circles muting the normally intense shine of his eyes. His cheeks looked a bit hollow. His mouth was drawn. He pulled a face at himself half-heartedly before going downstairs to breakfast.

Luckily, Hermione and Ron's attention was deterred by the fact that Ron's sneezes had not let up. Hermione was fussing over Ron, making sure his steaming cup of tea was kept full and piling lots of food onto his plate. Harry absently noticed Ron's arm hung loosely around Hermione's waist- hung loosely around her waist!

"When did this happen," he casually said to them, sitting down across the table from them. His vantage point allowed him full view of the Slytherin table, but he turned as much attention as he had in his sleep deprived state to his two friends in front of him.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said. Harry noticed a slight withdrawn quality to her voice. He realised he'd never talked to them about what was going on with him. He hadn't even told them his lie. "It was about two nights ago." She smiled softly at Ron, who promptly spoiled the moment by sneezing.

"I would've told you Harry," he said, "But I haven't really seen you since earlier that day." He turned dutifully back to his food.

Harry was shocked, to say the least. It felt so sudden. Had he really been so detached from his friends that he hadn't noticed the slow change in the dynamic between them? He looked sadly down at his plate, not so hungry anymore. Not that he had been that hungry to begin with. He didn't even know why Ron was still sick. Had he gone to see Madame Pomfrey? A small blessing, perhaps, was that his friends were too distracted by this new event to notice his disheveled appearance. It was more likely though, he knew, that he had been too distracted by the new event of Draco in his life, and Ron and Hermione were tired of trying to reach out to him by now.

Harry sat there awkwardly. He didn't want to interrupt them. Maybe he should explain everything to them, he thought. He looked over to the Slytherin table now, trying to find Draco, but he didn't see him, which was strange. I ought to look for him, Harry thought.

"What?" Ron asked from across the table, mouth full of food.

"I didn't say anything," Harry said, confused.

"Yes you did Harry. You said 'I ought to look for him,'" Hermione quoted. Then she really looked at him for the first time that breakfast. "Harry, you look simply awful," she stated.

"I have to go get something from the dorms," Harry told them quickly. As he made to go, neither of them tried to stop him. Harry's stomach sank. He would find Draco and then everything would be better. Or he would find Draco and then everything would feel weird, like it had for the last two days. But no, it was important to find Draco and find out what was wrong. It wasn't like him to miss breakfast. Harry sped up. He had enough time to go back to his dorm and get the Marauder's Map and maybe find Draco before class started. If not, he could always find him later with it. Upon retrieving the Marauder's Map from his room, Harry quickly searched for the Draco Malfoy dot as he made his way back down. He located it finally as he was climbing out the portrait hole. The dot was stationary in the owlery. Harry practically bolted there.

He found Draco sitting there, cross-legged, his head in one hand and a letter clutched loosely in the other. His shoulders shook slightly. Harry paused in the doorway, unsure of what to do. But then Hedwig squawked loudly and flew over to him. Draco looked up.

"Harry." His voice was devoid of any emotion, but it didn't look like he'd been crying. Harry had been worried about that. "How did you find me?" Harry held up the Marauder's Map. Draco shook his head and then let it fall down into both hands, his letter dropping to the floor. Harry sat down beside him.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. He could feel his heart pounding. What if Draco had gotten bad news about his mother?

"I received a letter from mother," Draco said. His voice was still so emotionless and Harry was sure that his fears were true. "She told me she's okay, and that she loves me."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed. "Isn't it?" He added hesistantly.

"It is," Draco said, emotion finally coloring his voice. "But now I'm just even more worried. It's like-" he stopped, searching for how to explain just why he was more worried. "I have no way to contact her again. The owl flew away right after it gave me the letter. Mother clearly doesn't want me to go find her. But I need to see her. And that need is so painfully articulate." Draco's last two words shattered into breathless sobs and he curled up into himself.

Harry could feel each of those sobs wrenching through him. He turned to face Draco, kneeling, and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's shoulders, pulling Draco toward himself. Each sob sent a tremor through Draco's whole body. Draco stayed in his little ball for a second before falling forward into Harry. Harry's only responce was to hold him tighter. They were pressed so close together that each could feel the other's heartbeat. Draco's was going so fast and Harry knew that his was as well. Draco reached up one arm and clung to Harry, letting his grief and terror wash over him in waves. And the waves began to slow down and Draco began to quiet. Harry moved one arm from around Draco and lightly began to stroke his head. Draco buried his face deeper in Harry's shoulder. And as he began to calm down, a new anxiety rose up in him as he became fully aware of the position they were in.

He regretfully raised his head to look at Harry. There was a single glistening trail down Harry's cheek. Draco lifted his hand and brushed his thumb across Harry's cheek, wiping the tear's trace away. Surprised, Harry ran his own hand under his eye, feeling the small remaining wetness.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No," Draco said. Then, "thank you." He looked down at Harry's shoulder. It was a mess. "Shit, I'm the one who's sorry." Harry looked down and managed a smile.

"Don't worry about it," he told Draco. The soft hooting of the owl's reached his ears and the rest of the world came back to him. He suddenly stood up. Draco followed suit.

"What is it?" He asked. Harry looked at him apologetically.

"We've got to get to class," he said.

"Oh God... everyone's going to see me like this." Draco was mortified. No one could see that he had been crying. No one but Harry. He quickly began to wipe at his face.

"No, here lets go to the bathroom," Harry said. "Rubbing a warm towel on your face should do the trick. We'll just have to be late to class."

"You're not going to go to class now?" Draco asked. Harry could feel his heart being squeezed as he looked into Draco's red-rimmed eyes.

"No way," he said. "Come on." He took Draco's hand and led him out of the owlery. Draco kept his head down and stayed close to Harry. Harry bemusedly thought to himself that Draco was kind of like a puppy right now. Draco, incidentally, was hiding the blush spreading across his cheeks. Harry's hand was warm and firm in Draco's. He felt that it could be the only thing tying him to earth right now. But at the same time, it made him feel as though he was floating.

Harry let go when they got to the bathroom. He peered inside and then motioned Draco in after him. He then proceeded to tilt Draco's chin up with two fingers and run a wash cloth oh so softly under Draco's eyes, along his cheeks, and down his nose. Draco gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Then snapped them open at the sound of the door opening. Harry had quickly turned to the sink and was washing his hands. Draco had turned to go into one of the stalls when he heard a lazy drawl from behind.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. An off pair to see in the bathroom together when class has already started." Draco stole himself and turned around to face Snape.

"We're not together sir," Harry retorted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher and being late for class, Potter," Snape spat. "Draco, I am surprised in you." He said to his godson. He's trying to be nice, Draco thought, not quite succeeding, but he's trying and that means he knows something is wrong. "Please come see me sometime tonight. I have something I'd like to discuss with you." With that, Snape swept from the room.

"Ugh." Draco felt like he was going to cry again. Just the thought of what Snape would ask him made him feel like crawling into a hole and staying there for a very long time. Snape was very perceptive when he wanted to be.

Outside in the hall, Snape took Draco's letter out of his pocket and read it over once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: same as same as etc.

Author Note: sorry this chapter has taken me so long! I have good reasons though, first a foremost being my short story for creative writing (which I'm worried is going to exceed its limit of ten pages) and secondly my college essays. Because art schools don't like the common app and I thus have to write more essays than someone applying to college for an english major. How ridiculous. But I got a large bulk of them done today and I'm almost done with my creative writing story so I think the next update will come along in a more timely manner. Thank you again to people who added my story to their various lists and thank you to Vampress-Fruzichia and xXxDecemberxXxRainxXx for your nice reviews. Honestly all that makes me very happy.

Chapter 5

It was evening and Snape sat in his office down in the dungeons, the letter from Draco's mother lay in front of him on his desk. That morning, Snape had gone up to the owlery to send a letter to a Bulgarian acquaintance of his regarding a potion he was working on. A piece of paper had caught his eye and, curiosity getting the better of him, he had picked it up and read it. Then reread it. He had not expected to see Draco so soon after reading the letter from Narcissa but it had ended up being convenient, as he could ask Draco to see him sooner. He was not sure what the Potter boy was doing there though... but no matter. Snape decided he did not care much about Potter's shenanigans unless they took place during his class. He looked at the door to his office for the ninth time. Draco should arrive soon. All day, Snape had been wondering how he could help the boy and decided at the point, all he could do was offer him emotional support. How to go about that was another matter entirely. It was times like these when he regretted his lack of skills in that area. A few more minutes passed and then Draco opened the door.

"You wanted to see me Severus?" he asked, his hands fretting the edge of his shirt.

"Yes. Please sit down." Snape motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Draco sat down warily on the very edge of the seat and looked down at the desk. He uttered a small "oh" when he saw the letter.

"Draco..." Snape began.

"Please don't tell father!" Draco blurted, suddenly looking up with a frightened look in his eyes. "Please, they want to kill her." Shock darted through Snape's head. He had not quite expected this, although he knew it was going to be something serious.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked, trying to adopt a gentle tone of voice. Draco looked uncertain. "I am asking in part to try to help relieve this burden Draco, but also because perhaps there is something that I or Dumbledore can do to help your mother," Snape explained. Draco shook his head.

"I don't think there's anything that either of you can do. I don't even know where mother is right now," Draco told him.

"Dumbledore can be quite resourceful," Snape replied. "We can go up to his office and discuss this further if you'd like." Draco shook his head again.

"No but thank you. I'm glad you're trying but I really don't think the situation can be helped right now." Snape pondered for a few moments if he should force Draco to talk to Dumbledore but decided against it for the time being.

"Please come talk to me about this whenever you need to Draco, especially if the situation... worsens," Snape said. He could not imagine Draco was talking to anyone about it. Slytherins were not the most understanding bunch for this kind of thing.

"Thank you but I've already got someone to talk to about it." A hint of a smile crept into Draco's features briefly, before he quickly replaced it with a more bland expression. Snape merely hmmed at this.

"Well then Draco, I suppose that is all," he said simply. "Have a good night."

"Thank you," Draco said, adding in his head: for not asking about what I said before. He quickly made his way back to his dorm, thoughts turning to what Harry might be doing.

***

Said boy in question was at that moment making the decision to spend some quality time in the Gryffindor common room and catch up with his friends. Hopefully repair some of the distance that he'd caused between himself and them. He also was hoping to take his mind off Draco. His thoughts had lately been turning in an unwanted direction, his mind revolving around the events of the last few days. Images were on replay and he needed a distraction.

He had been attempting to study in the library but he now gathered up his things and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Almost there, he spotted a figure with a fiery tuft of hair coming up a set of stairs which ajoined to the hallway.

"Ron!" he called. Ron turned toward him and stopped, waiting for Harry to reach him.

"Oy Harry, what's up?" he asked.

"Fancy a game of chess?" Harry replied, hoping he seemed normal. Really he was worried Ron would come up with some way to blow him off. Or that he'd already have plans with Hermione. Harry feared that if they did not reconnect soon, they never would. Ron tapped on finger to his chin, thinking.

"Well," he said, "I've got to do some research for Herbology, I was actually just about to go to the library after I stopped in the common room briefly... but hell I'm sure Hermione's got a book I can use later tonight." Ron grinned at Harry. "You're on!" Harry smiled back in relief.

***

They soon were seated in the common room near the fire, which crackled cozily. Harry found that he had quickly fallen back into the way he and Ron talked. He had forgotten that although Ron could grate on his nerves from time to time, he really did enjoy his company. It was silly to forget, Harry told himself. Hermione came down from the girl's dorms just as they were starting a new game.

"Harry, you're here!" she said, shock evident in your voice. Harry decided to ignore it.

"Yes and my arse is getting kicked. Really it's quite a sorry sight," he told her as Ron smiled proudly. If Harry was to be perfectly honest with himself, he was not as up on his game as usual. As much as he tried, he couldn't get himself to focus on it enough. But Hermione sat down, giving Ron a quick peck on the cheek and all three fell into an easy banter, which Harry was grateful for.

He began to relax more and more and that was why, when the thought hit him, he was not at all ready for it. He was reaching out to shoo one of his knights into a new position when he stopped, hand outstretched. The image of Draco's face earlier that day, eyes closed, as Harry had tried to wipe away all traces of his crying, had crept up on Harry and had slammed front and center in his mind. It had brought the unbidden realization with it of what that feeling was that had engulfed Harry at that time. Harry had wanted to kiss him. He had wanted to kiss Draco. He mentally cursed himself and quickly tried to cover up the sudden stop of his hand by changing direction and instead trying to get a different piece to move.

Ron sat back and scratched his head. "You're a bleedin' genius Harry!" he exclaimed. "Never would've thought of that." He leaned forward again to look intensely at the game, pondering his next move. Harry let his eyes dart quickly toward Hermione, before returning to rest on the chess board. She had been giving him a strange look, one eyebrow cocked. She said nothing though. Harry tried to bring himself back to the game but at this point he knew it was a losing battle. Now his brain would not let him forget the way Draco's soft sigh had sounded. How his breath was warm on Harry's hand. His eyelashes splayed delicately across pale cheeks. Harry felt a blush creeping across his own cheeks. Ron quickly won the game after that.

"I'm a bit disappointed Harry," he said jokingly. "We'll have to play more so you can get back up to par." Harry whole-heartedly agreed with him and told him so. He was beginning to think he should spend some time away from Draco, at least for now. Once these pesky feelings went away, he could see him again. Draco was in a fragile place at this time and Harry didn't want to take advantage of that.

"Alright, time to get cracking on that research," Ron said sadly. "Hermione, do you have any books on Herbology I can borrow?"

"Sure," she replied and went upstairs to retrieve them. She returned with a stack and dropped them in front of Ron.

"Thanks so much," he said, looking like the books had been tied to his back and he was being made to climb a very steep mountain. He sighed resignedly and, muttering "bullocks" under his breath, walked off to find a quieter place to study, books in tow. Hermione turned to Harry and looked at him intently. He shifted nervously in his seat.

"So, uh, how are you Hermione?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Hermione shook her head resolutely.

"Harry James Potter, you are going to tell me what has been going on with you this past month!" she said sternly.

"Look," Harry said, "I want to tell you, honest. And if I hadn't promised someone I wouldn't say anything, you and Ron would be the ones I'd tell. I think soon I'll be able to though. I hope," he added.

"Will you at least spend more time with us?" she asked. "We miss you."

"Yes," Harry told her. "I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been. I've missed you guys too."

"Oh Harry," Hermione pulled him into a brief hug. "And I promise we won't make you feel like a third wheel."

"Alright, but whenever you guys want to spend time alone, don't worry about it because I don't mind," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione replied. "I mean-" she blushed furiously. Harry laughed and Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I think I'm going to head off to bed. It's getting quite late you know and us normal people get tired around now."

"Okay, have a good night," Harry replied.

"You too, do try to sleep soon," Hermione implored. She hugged him once more before going upstairs. Harry pondered sleeping briefly, but the warm glow from knowing things were okay between he and Ron and Hermione was quickly dissipating into troubled doubts about Draco.

It'll be okay, so long as I spend some time away from him, Harry told himself, and relented to the knowledge that he would be spending another sleepless night alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oh everybody knows what I would say here.

Author Note: I tried to get this chapter up quickly because I thought I might have some unhappy readers at the end of chapter 5. If I wrote effectively that is, I suppose. Not that I want to make you unhappy. I think I just get that weird enjoyment some people get from writing their characters into messy situations. A portion of this was written around 3:30 this morning so I'm sorry if my sentence structure is goofy. I know I have one sentence that has 44 words in it. That'll be a brainful. Thank you xXx-NY-xXx for you review! I would say thank you to andfew but I know that it's really my friend who felt like writing me a purposefully stupid review. Haaa. I totally knew it too right after I read it. I'm so happy I have ten legitimate reviews! That seems like a good modest number for my first story but of course I still love more :). I will try to get chapter 7 up quickly which will be less difficult than I initially thought as my boss has given me this whole next week off to finish my college apps. Sometimes she can be such a sweetheart. Sometimes. I'm rambling right now because I'm not sure if anyone actually reads these little notes I write. I hope if you do you're getting some sort of amusement from them. Feel free to laugh at my expense. And please enjoy this following chapter!

Chapter 6

Harry woke up, feeling achy all over. For a moment he felt disoriented and opened bleary eyes to look around. The sun was far too bright for him to be in bed. And why was his back pressed up against something hard. Then he remembered that he had been awake maybe fifteen minutes ago, sitting on one of the window seats in the common room and staring out at the rising sun. He looked around quickly, hoping no one had seen him. The room was luckily empty. He crept up the stairs to his room and slipped soundlessly into bed, claiming the half hour he had left to sleep. His head had barely hit the pillow when he was being shaken awake by Dean.

"Wuh time," Harry mumbled incoherently.

"Out gallivanting last night with some fair lass?" Dean asked him brightly.

"Feeling dissatisfied with your own love life?" Harry retorted, closing his eyes against Dean's cheery face and thus missing Dean's eyes flickering briefly toward Seamus, who was humming to himself as he gathered his shower things.

"Bit snarky today," Dean said. He resolutely hit Harry with his pillow before walking away. Harry threw off his covers, ready to throw punches, but Dean was already out of the room. Harry grimaced as his body complained, every joint and muscle adding its own voice to the chorus.

"Fuck morning," Harry grumbled. "And fuck showers," he added. Opting to skip that particular annoyance, he threw on some clean clothes and made his way down to breakfast, brows knit tightly together. When he entered the Great Hall, his eyes, of their own accord, went straight to Draco's usual seat at the Slytherin table. Harry's expression immediately softened as he saw the blonde head face down and fast asleep next to a bowl of porridge. But he shook all thoughts of the various ways Draco was endearing out of his head. He was amazed at how such an intense lack of sleep could make it so easy to banish unwanted thoughts from his mind. He wasn't even thinking anymore about how nice it would be if he and Draco could just take the day off and go to sleep in a big comfy bed. He definitely wasn't thinking about that at all. Nor was he looking at Draco again. Yes he was. Shit. He tore his eyes away and started for the Gryffindor table. He was halted by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met by Blaise Zabini, who was trying to look annoyed but peculiarly, was mostly just managing amused.

"You probably shouldn't be making eyes at Draco when just anyone can see you doing it," Zabini said, before continuing on to the Slytherin table. Harry gaped after him. It was Ron who next came up behind Harry.

"You alright Harry? You know the food's not just going to fly into your open mouth. You've kinda got to sit down and you know, use utensils and what not." Harry turned to Ron.

"Ron. Forty five minutes of sleep is not enough to deal with Slytherin mind games," Harry stated.

"Oh dear," Ron said in a very Hermione-like tone of voice. "Best to get some coffee in you fast as possible." They made their way to the Gryffindor table where, after two cups of coffee, Harry only felt jittery. Hermione had spared some sympathetic words before having to hurry off to see Professor McGonagall before class started.

As the day wore on, Harry was not quite sure how he managed to stay alert. During potions, in a strange turn of events, Snape allowed them to choose their own partners and Hermione quickly stepped up to Harry's side, realizing that he would need the most capable partner possible. She did not realize that she was also helping him not only avoid eye contact with Draco, which was taking most of Harry's concentration as it was, but also avoid any contact at all as Snape normally would no doubt had paired them together.

Draco, meanwhile, was furiously trying to catch Harry's eye. And what was Granger doing glaring at him? And whispering to Harry?

"Harry," Hermione was saying, "Draco keeps looking at you."

"Don't worry about it," Harry told her. "He's just jealous because we're awesome." Harry was verging on giddy as he lost more and more energy and thus said this louder than he meant to, loud enough for Draco to hear. And he heard Granger say back, "Well, although you're lacking your usual wit, I think I understand the sentiment." Draco looked back at his cauldron, confused. Something was definitely up with Harry today, and he was going to find out what it was.

But at the end of class, Harry went out with Ron and Hermione, not sparing a glance back into the room. During lunch Draco finally caught Harry's eye. 'We need to talk,' he mouthed. Harry shook his head once, mouthed 'sorry,' and looked back down at his food, some emotion that Draco could not recognize floating briefly through Harry's eyes. Draco hit the table in frustration. He couldn't tell if he was reading into Harry's actions or if Harry really didn't want to talk to him. He wished one way or another, Harry would at least make his intentions clear.

Blaise had shrewdly observed this interaction and was drawing his own conclusions.

***

Later that night Harry excused himself from his conversation with several people in the common room. He was now wide awake as the time during which he could sleep drew closer. So he figured he might as well do some work in the library in case exhaustion consumed him again later that night. Besides, they had been assigned an essay with a topic of their choice for Defense Against the Dark Arts and he was looking forward to picking a particularly intriguing topic.

In the library, he wandered down between several shelves. He could hear low murmuring from various students who were hard at work. For once there was no one causing a ruckus. Madame Pince had turned down the lights to create a more studious atmosphere and Harry found it all working on his mental state, lulling him closer to sleep. Perhaps he could just lean his head against the shelf in front of him for a few seconds. But of course, he was soon fast asleep.

Draco walked into the library. He had gone under the premise of beginning work on that same essay, but really he knew that if Harry was avoiding him for some reason, the library was probably his only chance at tracking him down besides a complete chance run in, in the halls. As he turned down an aisle between some shelves he came across Harry.

"Harry," he whispered, just loud enough so he hoped only Harry could hear him. Harry did not move. Draco was still rather far away so he walked closer until he finally saw that Harry hadn't answered because he was asleep. Draco felt something weird between a laugh and a sob enter his throat. He tried to push it away. The usual intensity that Harry gave off when awake was now muted and in its place was something almost child-like. He looked relaxed and Draco realized that compared to this, Harry looked very stressed out most of the time. Along with the stress came an undeniable strength to his features but now he simply looked like someone who could easily be crushed by the world. Resisting the urge to pick him up and sweep him off to the most comfortable bed he could find, Draco leaned in and put on a hand on Harry's shoulder, repeating his name in his ear. Harry, clearly still asleep, shrugged Draco's hand away and shook his head, swaying a little.

"Not yet... 'm tired," he mumbled. It was adorable, Draco thought. But then Harry's swaying propelled him backwards. Draco hastily reached out to catch him and slowly brought him the rest of the way to the ground so his head rested in Draco's lap.

Harry torpidly woke up and became aware that he had just fallen asleep in a random place again. Where was it? Ah yes the library. So why was his head resting on something soft? Maybe he was really in his bed for once. That would be convenient. He nestled his head further and heard a voice faintly calling his name. A pair of hands were tenderly brushing his hair away from his face and combing through it. Pillows don't do that, Harry thought suspiciously. He opened his eyes to find a pair of silvery grey ones peering back at him.

"Morning," Draco said, smiling.

"Gah!" Harry pushed himself up and away and Draco's smile faltered. "Sorry sorry sorry!" Harry backed up, stumbling slightly over his feet.

"It's okay," Draco said hurriedly. "Wait, where are you going?"

"We can't talk here," Harry told him. We can't talk anywhere right now, he added in his head, especially not after what I just did back there.

"Can we talk somewhere else later tonight?" Draco asked.

"I'll probably be fast asleep by then, you just saw me," Harry said. Draco's face fell a little.

"Please can we at least try? Indulge me," he said. He was sure at this point Harry would only tell him if they talked that he didn't want to spend time with him anymore. At least he could get a reason then. Harry tried to think coherently as his mind detailed various ways in which he could indulge Draco. He opened his mouth stupidly, unsure of what to say. Draco sighed. "Okay how about this. I'll be in that hallway in the dungeons I found a few days ago at 11:30. You can show up if you want to." He turned on his heel and walked off.

"Bloody hell," Harry said. He had no idea what to do. Of course he wanted to see Draco. He wanted to very badly. But what if he did something stupid? Or what if Draco did something like he had before? Harry was sure Draco didn't feel the same as Harry felt toward him. Maybe Harry could go see him, so long as they didn't get too close.

***

Draco went back to the Slytherin common room and collapsed into a chair unhappily. Blaise looked up at him from another chair nearby.

"You look like the giant squid just blackmailed you into going on a date with it," he remarked.

"What? Blaise that's absurd," Draco told him.

"So what's wrong then?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing. Everything's just peachy," Draco answered dully. Blaise leaned over conspiratorially.

"I've got a nice tidbit of information for you," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"What," Draco said. He couldn't find it in himself to give even a tiny damn about whatever inane gossip Blaise was about to impart to him.

"Well don't look too excited," Blaise sniffed. "Anyway." He glanced around. "Today in the Great Hall Potter was sooo making eyes at you." Blaise grinned widely. He loved noticing things like this. Draco stared at him, stunned.

"You're joking," he said flatly.

"Nope. I was coming in behind him and he looked very grouchy, but he stopped when he got inside and looked over to where you were and his eyes got all dreamy. And then he kind of shook himself. But then he got lost staring at you again, like he was in love or something. And when you weren't looking in class he would keep shooting wistful glances in your direction." Blaise sat back proudly. Draco found he was having trouble breathing. Although Blaise loved to gossip. Draco knew that most of it came from Blaise's own observations and all of it Blaise made sure, was entirely true. So Harry must have really been doing all that. So he likes me! Draco thought victoriously. Then immediately doubt sprouted. Maybe Harry didn't want to like Draco. Maybe he didn't know he did yet. Maybe maybe maybe maybe.

"Well. That's unexpected," Blaise said. He had been watching emotions race across Draco's face.

"What?" Draco asked. He had forgotten Blaise was even there.

"I would've thought you'd be elated right now. And for a second there you looked like you were. But now you look even more miserable."

"Why would I be elated?" Draco asked transparently.

"Oh please Draco. Don't infer that I'm blind. This is one of the many problems that comes with having perceptive friends. They pick up on things you're trying to hide. I've known you liked Harry since before you knew," Blaise said smugly.

"What time is it?" Draco asked. This was not the response Blaise was expecting.

"Ummm I'd say about ten o'clock?" Blaise guessed.

"Fuck," Draco declared. What was he going to do until 11:30? What would he do at 11:30? His nerves threatened to bubble over. Then a marvelous idea came to him. He would finish setting up the room at the end of the secret hallway. He would have it perfect by the time 11:30 came. He just hoped Harry would show up. "I'm going to go do something," he told Blaise.

"Go for it," Blaise replied, satisfied that his work was done. Draco was out the door of the common room before Blaise had finished his sentence fragment.


End file.
